


Descent into Darkness

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Handing him over to the Marines would be a waste. Instead, he'll become one of us, whether he'd like it or not.





	Descent into Darkness

Ace woke up in a dingy cellar. Judging by the swaying, it was a ship cellar. He had a killer headache. He heard footsteps approach, two pairs of footsteps.

"Keep watch over him, Burgess." a familiar voice spoke on the other side of the door

Then the door opened, and a large figure walked in. Ace could see that Blackbeard remained standing by the door.

"I brought you food." Burgess said "Captain wants you to join us, so join us you will. Whether it'd be on your volition or not is irrelevant to us, but remember that we'd get what we want in the end."

Ace shuddered. He'd never join willingly, so they must have some way to force him to change his mind. Burgess' laughter rang in his head for a long time after their little talk.

The next time they came, his fears were proven true. They recruited a doctor into their crew. A doctor who had no qualms performing unethical experiments for the benefit of Blackbeard.

A doctor who was holding a syringe filled with some sort of liquid in his hand. Ace tried to make himself as small as possible. The doctor reached him in few short strides and took Ace's arm in his own.

"Please.....don't....." Ace managed to say

He felt the needle jab his arm, and the doctor pressed the clip, giving Ace a sardonic smile

"That was water." Blackbeard laughed "However, we've got the real deal as well. From now on, you'll be doing only what we tell you or we'll begin injecting you with the real deal, and we'll continue doing it until we completely erase your free will. It takes about a month for your free will to be erased. Think about which option would you prefer, zehahahaha!"

The door was shut and locked, leaving Ace in the darkness.

And Ace cried.

There was truly no way out of this one.

But at least he'd be the only one who suffered.

He'd make sure of that.


End file.
